


Closer

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2018 (Complete) [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 20 - Concussions, Family Reunion, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober, meet and greet, non-scourge!Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis learns his immortal uncle is finally stopping back at the Citadel to say hello, and endeavors to make a good first impression so his dad will be happy.Naturally, this means pushing himself until his leg gives out and cracking his head open on the stone floors.





	Closer

They had been planning this for months. 

Ever since Regis first got the call, his dad had been insistent on Noctis participating in this. At the time, Noctis thought it was because the guy that was supposed to be showing up was the only family they had left - the Lucis Caelums weren't especially long-lived, after all. 

Now he knows it's because the man that's going to be showing up on their doorstep in three hours time is the brother of Somnus Lucis Caelum - the  _great-grandfather_ of the Lucis Caelum line. 

"He's immortal, you see," Ignis had told him, after doing a bit of digging. "He held back the Starscourge when Somnus' body failed him, and so the Gods blessed him with eternal life. He's said to be a protector of the Lucis Caelums. Prevents Death from taking you too soon."

And that was a real problem, Noctis knew. Because their family was cursed. Death dogged their footsteps - no Caelum had ever made it past the ripe age of 40 before his dad. It was also why Noctis was so incredibly nervous about this whole meet-and-greet that was fixing to go down. If the avatar of their divine protection was supposed to be coming here, now would be the best shot for something to go wrong. Like a chandelier falling on his dad's head or something.

His dad thinks he's just being paranoid when he asks the maids and servants to double-check all the light fixtures, but then again he's never believed in superstitions. But Noctis knows what curses look like, what they feel like, and Death has cursed them all to an early grave. Even the women that married into the family weren't safe from it - Noctis only has pictures to go by with his mother because she died giving birth to him.

So all he has left is his dad, and now this Ardyn guy, so excuse him for being  _paranoid._

Ignis and Gladio are going to be with him, alongside Clarus and Cor with his dad, when introductions get made. And supposedly Ardyn's bringing someone too, a kid that's supposed to be like, his charge or something. A friend for Noctis, and a way to keep contact, supposedly. So it's not exactly a press conference or a meeting with political figures, but it's still a Very Important Meeting, so Noctis has been making sure he looks the part of regal Prince instead of messy twenty-something that still hasn't gotten his life together.

By the time they reach the fifteen minute mark, Noctis is well and truly nervous. He's been dressed up nice and neat - they all have - and his hair's been groomed and his posture's been checked and now they're just standing on the steps of the Citadel, waiting for the car to drive up. Regis is talking to Cor and Clarus in low tones, and Ignis and Gladio are muttering back and forth, which leaves Noctis with nothing to do but think and wait, and be increasingly aware of the kink in his left knee. A left over complication from the hit and run that nearly took his life ten months ago.

He's made a speedy recovery, but his leg was fucked six ways to Sunday, and the healing process was long and painful. His leg still has problems if he stands or walks too long, or if he puts too much pressure on it, like when he's training. But mostly it's okay. 

He's been walking around all morning though, and not really sitting down and trying to pace himself on this. And there's not yet telling how long this whole meet-and-greet will be. He might be standing for a few hours yet. 

 _Suck it up,_ he tells himself.  _This is for dad._ He can deal with a bum leg for a few hours for his dad, and for his new uncle. Especially if the guy's gonna be sticking around, which would be nice. Ideal, really, because dad's getting on in his years, and he can't keep the whole King thing up forever. He shouldn't have had to this long, really, but Noctis is still nervous about taking the mantle, so Regis hasn't been pushing him. Which Noctis is immensely grateful for. 

"He's here," Regis says, and Noctis' attention snaps to the front again, just in time to see a very... unique looking car drive up towards the palace steps. "At attention. Noctis, do remember to smile."

"Sure thing." He pastes what feels like an appropriately warm smile on his face, and tries to relax his shoulders, shifting his weight onto his right hip when his left knee twinges uncomfortably. 

The man that steps out of the car looks  _nothing_ like Regis, but he's still breathtakingly handsome. Long sweeps of red hair that look nearly purple in the morning light, a ruggedly charming face, all topped off beneath clothing that is so mismatched and odd, but... suits him. In a weird way. 

"Regis," he calls up, and his voice has a hint of an accent. It's also strangely soothing to Noctis' ears; he feels his shoulders subconsciously relaxing, the tense muscles unfurling themselves at the sound. "How delightful to see you again! And what fine gentlemen you've brought along with you. Let me guess."

He points to each in turn, and names them correctly, each of them giving a bow and a smile as he does. When he reaches Noctis, he hesitates, and his smile turns softer. "And Noctis. My, the last time I saw you, you weren't much larger than my forearm, my dear. I still remember your head fitting right in the palm of my hand."

Ardyn knew him as a  _baby?_ Holy hell, that's... twenty-two years, right there. Damn. Now Noctis  _really_ wants to know his uncle. Or at least know how long he stuck around - did he know Noctis' mom at all?

"It's good to see you again, Ardyn," Regis says, and he steps forward to embrace the man. Ardyn chuckles and hugs him, and then turns to Noctis and tilts his head.  

"May I?" he asks. 

Noctis kicks his jolt of embarrassment to the curb, and steps forward to do just that.

And that's when he fucks everything up.

He steps with his left leg, forgetting in that moment the uncertainty of his knee, and realizes his mistake too late as the leg goes out from underneath him. He hears the exclamations of horror, but nobody's close enough to catch him. Even with the red rug rolled out beneath them, his head still hits solid  _cement -_  he feels like he cracks something, an egg stuck and left to ooze out. The shock and pain are enough to keep him down.

"Noctis!"

There are hands on him -  _no, no, no, don't do that, oh gods don't do that, please, lemme go --_

"Hold!" Ardyn's voice rings out, and Noctis' face scrunches up in agony as his head  _throbs._

They lay him back down, although Ignis and Gladio hover, uncertain about what to do. Footsteps reach him quickly, and then his uncle is crouched beside him, face thunderous with worry. "Dear boy," he says softly. "How is it even after so long, you are capable of so much damage to yourself?"

Noctis doesn't answer that, mainly because if he tries to talk, he knows he's going to be sick all over his new uncle's shoes, and he's already caused enough trouble for one day. Instead he just grits his teeth and forces himself to breath through the blinding pain in his head. He can feel something oozing into his hairline. He's probably bleeding.

 _At least the carpet is already red,_ he thinks to himself. 

Cold fingers touch his temples, brush his hair away from his face. He scrunches his eyes shut as another wave of pain rolls through him. Gods, he's fucked this up something awful.

"Hardly," Ardyn mutters. "I assure you, Prompto has done as much damage to himself before. A quick fix." He lays a hand over the wound, and keeps the other touching his temple. " _Blessed stars of life and light..."_

Noctis loses a little time here, because there's a hum in his head that is  _excruciatingly painful._ He thinks maybe he screams, but he can't really tell before his eyes are rolling back and he's passing out cold from it.

It's probably for the best.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

He wakes up to a faceful of something hard and warm; his head no longer aching. He's not willing to open his eyes just yet, not even when long fingers start stroking through his hair. "'ive mo' 'inutes, Iggy," he mumbles into his adviser's suit. 

A chuckle tells him it's  _not_ Ignis he's sleeping on, and  _that_ has him jerking upright, nearly falling backwards. If not for Ardyn's fast reflexes, he'd have bashed his head into the table, once again concussing himself.

"Goodness," Ardyn says lightly, one hand wrapped firmly around Noctis' waist as he pulls his nephew back up against his chest. "I wasn't aware I warranted such a startle. Am I so terrifying to you, my dear?"

"No, no, sorry, I just... um, you're not Ignis."

Ardyn smiles at him, all good humor and cat-like amusement. "No, I am not."

That's how he comes to learn apparently after he made a  _spectacular_ show out on the front steps of the Citadel, Ardyn healed him and dragged him into the main parlor, where he's been curled up with his uncle on the couch while the others have scattered and gone back to whatever it was they were doing.

Noctis stares at him when he says this. "You didn't have to stay," he tells Ardyn. "I'm not... I mean, you and dad haven't seen each other in like, forever, right? Don't let my stupid mistake keep you here. Just because I'm clumsy--"

He quiets as Ardyn gives him a look so patiently understanding it still his tongue. "My dear," Ardyn says. "I know what the remnants of a bad leg look like. You pushed yourself, and your limb gave up on you. It was a simple accident that could have happened to anyone, but that doesn't mean I don't worry." He pets some of Noctis' hair out of his face. "Besides, what sort of uncle would I be if I didn't spend time with my nephew? Regis has my attention at all hours, but you have school and duties to attend to."

He's got a point there. Noctis spends practically his whole day  _out_ of it the Citadel, unless his dad has an important meeting that requires him being there, or he has to attend to the public. Then he gets dolled up and carted around until late. 

"I just," Noctis starts. Thinks about it, chews the words a bit, and tries again. "I just don't want you missing out on valuable time that could have been spent better."

Ardyn arches an eyebrow. "Well then, you've nothing to fear, because I find I'm in the right spot."

Noctis' cheeks darken. "You don't know me."

"No, but I'd like to. Especially given I'm not going back in any sort of hurry."

"Wait, you're... staying?"

"Why, yes. Regis has made it clear to me that he needs all the help he can get now, and so do you. So I'll be sticking around to see you on your rightful throne, and give you what aid I can, and then I may or may not be on my way, depending on what the world has to offer me."

Oh. That's. Oh. Well that just makes this whole thing  _worse,_ honestly, because now Noctis has made their first reunion particularly unimpressive. But it's also good, because Ardyn probably knows a lot of what happened before Noctis was born.

"Did you know my mom at all?"

"Aulea? She and I were practically joined at the hip. Would you like to hear about her?"

And that's where they stay until late into the night, talking about themselves, and their pasts, and learning about each other. 


End file.
